


Perfect or imperfect

by magicalspacepanunicorn



Series: Perfect or imperfect [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Bruises, Demons, Kissing, M/M, cheating(??), kinda sad, lots of hugs, perfectionist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacepanunicorn/pseuds/magicalspacepanunicorn
Summary: Logan has to be perfect...or things can go wrong.





	1. I met a prince...

Logan stands perfectly still, not flinching away from the cold hands roaming his body and the dark eyes inspecting him. When he does flinch, it’s because a nail dug into his skin. A crease had been on his shirt. An imperfection.. He gulps, shivering slightly and banging into the wall as he’s thrown.

Logan rushes to stand up and fix himself, brushing off his clothes and fixing his hair, making sure to straighten the crease. “Leave. Inspection is over.” A demonic voice came from the room, rattling some lights. Logan made no hesitation as he quickly exited the room and headed off to school.

Perfect...or imperfect?...

Logan got pushed into 4 more walls at school, brushing himself off everytime. This was his routine. He’d made sure he was perfect, checking and rechecking and checking again before entering the house...the cage. He was a bird to be put on display at parties, not a human. Not a person. No, he didn’t even have emotions. That was drilled out of him at 3 years old. Anytime he cried, he got hurt. Anytime he smiled, he got starved. So he’d learnt to never feel.

Logan checked the time and went inside, locking the door behind him and sitting on the couch. He was silent, waiting, sitting and staring ahead. He never once turned his head, not at the sudden gush of wind on a hot day, not when the lights started flickering and swaying. Not when the hand touched the back of his neck, ice cold and paralysing.

The familiar movements started up again, looking for anything wrong. When they moved away, the voice spoke again. “Room. Now. You do not get dinner for this mornings mistake.” Logan nodded, hiding his sadness perfectly. He walked up the stairs perfectly. He closed the door perfectly. He did everything...perfectly..

Logan sat at his desk, finishing his homework quickly before swiftly going to bed. *lay down straight, arms at your side. Don’t fidget.* He let his eyes drift closed, falling asleep with dark nightmares but never moving. Never letting himself truly rest.

*Up at 5am. Brush your teeth, wash your face, comb your hair.* Logan mentally recites, making sure his teeth are still white before moving onto washing his face. Not a speck of dirt, not a hair out of place. His glasses were clean and straight as he placed them on the crook of his nose.

When Logan had returned to his room, his eyes dropped slightly as the sight of the suit before he quickly put himself back in check, destroying the feeling of disappointment. Another party, another day people spend gawking at him and complimenting the devil that is his parents.

Logan put on the suit, straightening it against his body and fixing anything that could be even considered imperfect. *If there is to be a party, wait in your room until they get you. Stand at the door, perfect posture and hands behind your back. Descend the stairs elegantly, quietly and perfectly.*

The door swings open an hour later, Logan had been waiting the whole time. He stepped out of his room, no sound coming from his footfalls as he walked down the wooden staircase. He looked out ahead, eyeing the crowd. He’s seen half of them before, just another party. *don’t initiate conversation. Make eye contact. Don’t leave the room for more than 2 minutes.*

Logan mentally sighs as he makes the last step, walking through the crowd to get a drink. He sipped the red juice and looked around the room. He gasped and practically dropped his glass at the sight of a boy in a red and white suit. He was toned and didn’t care that his hair was out of place. To put it simply, he was so handsome and...perfect..

Logan went dreamy eyed, tilting his head and sighing. He couldn’t look away from the bright green eyes and the charming smile, until the boy made eye contact. Then Logan store at the wall, trying to ignore the fact he was approaching.

A gentle tap on the shoulder. “Excuse me?” Logan gulped and took a deep breath, turning around to face the boy. His voice was so much better than Logan had thought, soft but confident. “I couldn’t help but notice you watching me.”

*sh-t* “I apologise. I thought you were someone I knew.” Logan tried to stand straight, to speak with his usual monotone voice but he cowered slightly, his voice weaker than usual. The boy chuckled and took Logan’s hand, lifting it and pressing a gentle kiss to the soft skin.

He could have fainted then or begged the boy to love him back, but he stayed standing and hoping no one saw the bright blush spreading across his cheeks. “You know someone as handsome as me?” The boy chuckles slightly.

“Well..Uh, no I suppose not.” Logan pushes up his glasses out of habit, forgetting all the rules in favor of him. “Good. I’d be surprised if you did.” The boy smiled, gentle...kind..very attractive. “I’m Roman Prince. I assume you’re Logan Orion.”

Logan nodded, trying to catch his breath as it started fading. “Maybe it’s fate you have a star name, you’re so bright and shining.” Roman winked causing another bright red blush to spread across Logan’s cheeks.

This was perfect, he was perfect...until his mother glared at him and he literally couldn’t breath. His smile faded, his eyes went blank. Back to normal. She waited till Logan was half dead till she let him breathe again, and by that point Logan’s mind was blank. “Well. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Antares. But I’m afraid I must leave.” The sudden monotone voice shocked Roman, though he did well at hiding it.

“That’s a sha-” Logan pushed past Roman before he could finish, walking over to his parents who’d called him. Maybe he’d been worse than he thought. The mother spoke, a cool calm voice. “This is my son, Logan.” She pushed Logan forward slightly to face another father and mother showing off their daughter.

Logan bowed slightly as the daughter curtsied. “This is Elodie, our daughter. I’m sure they’ll get along well.”

“May I inquire as to what is happening?” Logan pushed up his glasses before hiding his hands behind his back. The mother smirks slightly. “This is your betrothed, Logan.” He froze, his breath picking up slightly. He’d just met the love of his life...and now he has to marry someone else..

Elodie giggled slightly, holding out her hand. Logan finally zoned back in and took her hand, kissing it gently as he leaned down. He felt the disappointed, upset look from Roman but he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t do anything for himself..


	2. For Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs him...not her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang, another chapter? Already. You bet your cakes it is.

Logan sighs as he let his feet carry him to his room. No school while they’re planning the wedding. That might be the worst part, sitting in his room for hours with nothing to do. And she was staying there too, Elodie...his betrothed but not his beloved.

Logan let himself rest on his bed, holding his chin in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He hummed in thought, Maybe he could!-no..they’d never listen to him. Especially about something so stupid. He should never have let himself *feel*. Emotions were bad for you, wrong and painful.

The sound of Elodie’s familiar giggle came closer and closer to the closed door as it burst open. She has no hesitation as she pounces on Logan, capturing him in a tight hug and making him roll his eyes. “Heya, Lolo!” Ugh.

“My name is Logan.” Logan sighs and stays seated, not showing any caring emotion for his fiance. He didn’t hug back or give her a smile. “I know, Lolo.” Another sigh. “I want you to meet my brother.” She giggles as a boy walks in, someone familiar. Someone Logan hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. “Roman..” Logan breaths out, a small smile forming that he would never be able to hide.

Roman’s eyes droop, no smile just disappointment, as he slowly walks closer. “Oh, you’ve met.” Logan nods, trying to get away from Elodie and take Roman’s hand or brush some hair back into place or something...Anything... Roman simply looks away, sighing. “Yes, Logan and I bumped into each other during the party.” He smiles sadly at the memory, looking down. “Dear sister, may I have a word with him?”

Elodie giggles and nods, not picking up on the tense air the two had created between them. “Just don’t scare him, bro!” She skipped out of the room, the door swinging closed behind her.

Roman slowly walks closer to Logan until he’s sitting himself on the bed and looking down, solemn. “You better not hurt my sister...I don’t care what happened before, I would kill for her.” The sinister look in Roman’s eyes as he glares at Logan shows what he says as the truth. “You be nice to her, you hug her back. You kiss her cheek. I don’t care, just make her happy.”

Logan’s eyes watered, a small tear rolling down his cheek as he surges forward, capturing Roman’s lips in a loving kiss. Roman visibly tenses, tears falling down as he kissed back desperately, wrapping his arms around the other. This wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t!

It lasted seconds, barely enough for either, before Roman gently pulled away, wiping Logan’s tears away with the pad of his thumb. “My words still stand...make Elodie happy…” Roman rubbed the palm of his hands over his now light red eyes before standing up. “If you don’t then...you know what might happen..”

Logan nodded, chewing on his lip and he hurried to fix his messy appearance into the neat one it’d been before. Roman shot Logan a look, happy or sad, angry or calm, he couldn’t tell, before leaving.

Elodie rushed in, clinging to Logan again as she nuzzled him. Logan winced slightly but hugged back. For Roman. Do it for Roman. “He didn’t scare you too much, right?” She giggled and smiled more when Logan shook his head. “Good. I didn’t wanna have to talk to him.”

This was going to be torture.


End file.
